Invisible
by Jess Gates
Summary: Solía verlo todos los días en aquel tejado, pero realmente nunca le habló. Hasta que un día vencida por su curiosidad fue a verlo y desde entonces su vida y la de él cambiarían para siempre. ¿Pero que tanto? Lo único que nunca le pudo decir, fue que ella era su sol.
1. The mysterious man

**¡Hola! Jess aquí y esta vez con una nueva historia larga :D  
>Bueno tampoco tan larga...<strong>

* * *

><p>Si le hubieran preguntado, ella hubiera dicho que es totalmente extraño. Solía pasar todo el tiempo libre en el tejado de uno de los edificios de su instituto y nadie lo había visto en clases, realmente nadie lo había visto nunca; y eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad, pero a pesar de eso jamás se había acercado a él.<p>

—¿Que estas viendo?—le pregunto Renji, su viejo amigo de la infancia, mientras se ponía a su lado y levantaba la vista hacia el tejado.

—No es nada—le dijo sin prestarle atención, de cualquier manera no lo iba a ver, nadie lo hacia. ¿Porque? Se lo había preguntado tantas veces ya, simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Como no podían ver ese pelo naranja? ¿Como no lo veían si él siempre estaba en el lugar mas visible del tejado? ¿Como no podían ver esa imagen tan hermosa?

—De verdad que no te entiendo—le dijo mientras dirigía un poco de su almuerzo a su boca,-si te interesa tanto ese tejado, ¿porque no subes tu misma?

¿Subir? No lo había hecho antes por miedo a que algo malo pasara y también porque sentía que él no iba a ser tan perfecto como su propia imaginación lo creaba.

Pero puede que no sea una mala idea después de todo, al menos podría verlo como realmente es tan mala idea-dijo mientras veía como aquel misterioso chico iba hacia otro lado del tejado, alejándose un poco de su vista.

—Definitivamente no te entiendo—dijo Renji mientras le dirigía una mirada extraña. A pesar de conocerse desde muy pequeños él nunca había visto a Rukia tan interesada en algo tan simple como un lugar. Suspiro ligeramente y volvió a ver hacia aquel lugar... Nada, no había absolutamente nada en ese lugar—.Supongo, que te deseo suerte—le dijo antes de continuar con su almuerzo, tan solo unos minutos antes de que sonara la "alarma" que avisaba la entrada a sus ultimas clases del día.

Para Rukia el estar en segundo año no era algo malo y mucho menos bueno, de lo único de lo que se podría alegrar era de la posición en su instituto. Desde su convenientemente elegido asiento al lado de la ventana, (todavía sufría por el dinero que le dio a Tatsuki por el) podía ver todo a su alrededor, desde las mesitas donde solía almorzar con Renji hasta las pistas en las que practicaban gimnasia y por supuesto tenia una de las mejores vistas hacia el edificio en el que recibían clases los de tercero, y en el cual en su tejado podía ver un pelo naranja y el uniforme negro que los hombres debían de utilizar, tirado en el piso.

—¿Alguna otra idea de donde podemos colocar los carteles para el festival?—la voz de su profesor la trajo de nuevo a su salón y a las preparaciones del festival anual deportivo.

—Señor Ukitake—dijo Rukia levantando su mano—¿Y si colocamos uno en el tejado del edificio de los de tercero? Si lo sujetamos de la verja que esta ahí arriba, me parece que se vería bien—su profesor sonrió ante su idea y asintió con su cabeza.

—Perfecto, ¿Rukia podrías encargarte de ese cartel tú?—la pregunta no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, mas bien se podría decir que la estaba esperando.

No era que ese ridículo festival deportivo le interesara, de cualquier manera en unos meses seria el festival estudiantil (el que si era realmente importante), pero al menos este le daría una perfecta excusa para saltarse las carreras en las que tendría que participar y claro, le permitiría estar en el tejado por todo lo que quisiera—.Sera un placer Señor—le respondió con una sonrisa y fue a recoger el ya muy mencionado cartel de las manos de su profesor.

—Bueno, me parece que tenemos esta parte cubierta—agrego el señor Ukitake para luego continuar con las distintas actividades que tendría el festival. Desde carreras de tres piernas, hasta una muy emocionante maratón en la cual varios de su compañeros se mostraron muy entusiasmados; y claro también estaban las actividades para los que no tuvieran tan buena condición física, que podían ayudar en la enfermería o podían alentar a los competidores en el equipo de porrismo del instituto.

«¿En que participara él?» Se preguntaba Rukia mientras forzaba la vista intentando ver algo mas que el pelo naranja de aquel chico que seguía acostado en el piso. ¿En la maratón? Era una posibilidad, después de todo se veía bastante alto y un poco musculoso; siempre y cuando su vista no le estuviera fallando... Suspiro profundamente, ya le podría preguntar cuando lo viera luego.

—¿Ya decidiste en que participar?—le pregunto Toshiro que estaba sentado justo a su lado.

—Supongo que estaré en la enfermería otra vez—dijo mientras en su mente intentaba recordar quien era el encargado este año.

—Entonces nos veremos en el festival—le dijo desinteresado como usualmente era. La expresión de Rukia en esos momentos le debió de haber dicho algo pues rápidamente continuo su explicación—.A Rangiku le pareció una buena idea nombrarme para el cargo. Esa estúpida chica—dijo mostrando un poco su enojo. Si mal no recordaba Rangiku estaba en tercero, pero a pesar de eso ella y Toshiro eran muy amigos; aunque no entendía como lograba que él hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera.

Las pocas veces que había hablado con ella le pareció muy agradable y completamente opuesta a Toshiro, era totalmente alegre y no solía tomarse realmente nada en serio (a excepción de unas cuantas veces cuando alguien necesitaba de su consejo) a diferencia del desinterés y la frialdad de él.

—Nos veremos ahí—le dijo sabiendo que no tenia caso preguntarle nada mas, todo ese asunto tenia la marca de ella por todos lados y sabia que él no iba a escapar de eso. Una risa divertida se formo en sus labios, de verdad se sorprendía de que tan lejos podía llegar.

—¿De que te ríes?—le pregunto confundido—.De cualquier manera, no es como si debes de estar ahí. Probablemente yo tampoco lo haga—le dijo mientras le sonreía levemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa para luego escuchar como su profesor daba por terminada la clase y vio con un poco de emoción como sus compañeros se empezaban a ir. Se despidió de Toshiro y finalmente se puso en marcha hacia aquel tejado. En un inicio iba despacio, tampoco quería levantar la curiosidad de todas esas personas, pero conforme avanzaban los pasillos y se acercaba a las escaleras que la llevarían a ese lugar, le fue imposible no comenzar a correr; afortunadamente no había mucha gente.

«Lo voy a ver» Pensó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Suspiro despacio y se abrazo del cartel con la intención de calmar sus nervios un poco mientras que con su mano libre empujaba la puerta.

Una brisa agradable la recibió y su chico misterio estaba de espaldas a ella, con su pelo naranja meciéndose por el viento. Por unos momentos se quedo sin palabras ante esa escena. ¿Como era posible que nadie lo hubiera visto antes? Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y él seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia. ¿Que debía de decir?

—¿Que tal?—le pregunto al chico mientras se acercaba un poco a él—¿Podrías ayudarme con el cartel?—el chico que había estado de espaldas sorprendido volvió a verla. Pelo naranja un poco descuidado que le tapaba parte de su frente, ojos cafés un tanto melancólicos; definitivamente no era como se lo imaginaba, era mucho mejor...

—¿Yo?—le dijo confuso señalándose a si mismo.

—Claro, acaso hay alguien mas aquí—le respondió mientras le tiraba el cartel y él lo agarraba rápidamente—.Me gustaría colocarlo aquí—añadió mientras que con sus manos señalaba el lugar en el que quería ponerlo—.Por cierto, soy Rukia—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ichigo—respondió mucho mas confundido que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y eso fue todo por este capitulo, ¡espero que les haya gustado!<br>****Creo que el próximo capitulo estará para el viernes **

**¿Que tal un rewiew?**

**Jess 3**


	2. A view from above

**¡Hola! Pues aqui me tienen con el segundo capitulo, justo el viernes :D**

* * *

><p>«Ichigo, Ichigo...» Se había estado repitiendo ese nombre durante toda la mañana... Era triste el aceptarlo, pero la tarde anterior, gracias a sus maravillosos nervios, no logro conseguir nada mas del pelinaranja, simplemente colocaron rápidamente el cartel y se despidieron, dejando al chico en el mismo lugar en el que lo había encontrado. «¡Pero hoy no!» Se dijo mientras tocaba ansiosamente los almuerzos que su hermano le había preparado, con la excusa de que eran para una amiga; lo tenia todo preparado, solo necesitaba que la molesta alarma sonara.<p>

Miraba el reloj como si pensara que el tiempo iba a pasar mas rápido con tan solo desearlo, hasta que un sonido molesto llamo su atención y se sorprendió al ver que no era la única deseando eso, todos en su salón miraban impacientes el reloj.

—¿Saben?—dijo su profesor Urahara luego de revisar un mensaje en su celular, probablemente de su novia—.Sean libres mis queridos estudiantes—agrego mientras abría las puertas del salón y salía rápidamente. «Gracias Yoruichi.» Pensó mientras cogía alegremente los almuerzos y se dirigía por el mismo camino que había recorrido ayer.

Luego de varios minutos logro llegar, no sin antes saludar a sus profesores que compartían un almuerzo mucho mas amigables de lo necesario. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y repaso lo que ya tenia planeado desde la noche anterior.

—¡Hola Ichigo!—dijo luego de abrir la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Rukia—dijo, nuevamente sorprendido por la pelinegra, mientras abotonaba rápidamente su camisa no sin antes darle una buena vista de su abdomen bien formado a Rukia.

—¡Se puede saber que estas haciendo!—le grito un poco alterada y completamente roja, claro no era normal encontrarte a un chico semi desnudo en el tejado de tu instituto.

—Pues... Tenia calor—dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo al tener su camisa cerrada. «No pensé que volvieras.»

—¡Ese no es motivo para desnudarte!—la mirada que Ichigo le daba le quería decir que lo estaba entendiendo todo mal, pero aun así.

—¿Ocupabas algo?—le pregunto intentando de desviar la conversación lejos de su nudismo según Rukia.

—Pues claro—la sonrisa triunfal de Ichigo lo decía todo—.Mi hermano hizo dos almuerzos, probablemente pensó que era para una de mis amigas,—le respondió un poco sonrojada—así que pensé en compartirlo contigo—continuo para luego ofrecerle la pequeña cajita rosada.

—Pues gracias, supongo...—le dijo mientras tomaba la cajita y se le quedaba viendo—.Pero, ¿porque?

—Ayer te vi tan solo, que me pareció una buena idea—le dijo un poco apenada por todo lo que había pasado. Por supuesto que no iba a admitir que era porque quería verlo—.Eres un idiota—le dijo en un modo de que siguiera haciendo mas preguntas.

—¡Oye! ¿Porque me dices idiota?—su molestia se notaba un poco en su voz.

—¡Como se te ocurre hacer esas cosas aquí!—no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, en cierto modo estaba mucho mas apenada ella de lo que había pasado, que él—.Aquí puede subir cualquiera...

—¡Claro!—rápidamente la interrumpió con sus mejillas un poco rojas—Lo siento...—su tono volvió a sonar melancólico justo como el día anterior—.Gracias por el almuerzo—dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso dispuesto a comer un poco. Rukia extrañada por como había terminado su conversación decidió finalmente sentarse al lado de él, para poder seguir con su majestuoso plan hasta que Ichigo decidió alterarlo nuevamente—.¿Conejitos?—pregunto mientras observaba su almuerzo, mas de la mitad de la comida tenia la forma adorable de conejitos de todos colores. Ella solo asintió con su cabeza y siguió comiendo como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Una risa un poco descontrolada interrumpió su agradable almuerzo con muchos mas conejitos que el de Ichigo, y se sorprendió de encontrarlo riendo y limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos. La simple imagen le pareció perfecta, sus ojos un poco cerrados, y una gran y hermosa sonrisa. «¿Como este idiota puede ser tan lindo?» Se pregunto sin poder quitar los ojos de él, mientras comenzaba a reírse un poco.

—Por cierto—le dijo Rukia cuando terminaron de reírse—¿En que vas a participar mañana?

—¿Mañana?—pregunto sin saber muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando—¿El festival deportivo?—la chica asintió con su cabeza mientras que se preguntaba como podía haberlo olvidad, prácticamente todo el instituto te lo pasaba recordando cada cinco minutos—.Supongo que estaré aquí—dijo mientras miraba las nubes que pasaban lentamente sobre ellos.

—¿Porque?—pregunto. «¡No puede ser..!» Pensó alarmada—.¿Acaso los de tu salón te ignoran?—como podrían ignorarlo, él era de esas personas que no se pueden ignorar una vez que las ves, ella era un claro ejemplo de eso.

—Nada de eso Rukia—dijo entre risas volviendo a verla—simplemente me agrada estar aquí y sentir el viento pasar, ver las nubes, tu sabes.

Esos ojos, esa mirada que le querían decir mas pero que no podían hacerlo, ese pequeño y hermoso brillo que tenían al volver a ver al cielo; simplemente no podía preguntar mas—.Lo se—respondió mientras lo veía perdidamente, mientras intentaba que cada detalle, cada curva de su rostro quedara guardado en su memoria para siempre.

Pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar y finalmente sonó la alarma que la llevaría a sus ultimas lecciones. Sin deseos recogió los dos recipientes rosados y se levanto, para después acercarse con odio a esa puerta—.Nos vemos mañana Rukia—le dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. «¿Acaso quieres volver a verme?» Pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Nos vemos—respondió un poco mas alegre cerrando la puerta tras si. Ichigo camino lentamente hacia aquellas verjas que estaban frente a si; sintiendo como la brisa de Julio movía su pelo, dejándose llevar tan solo un poco por lo hermoso del día. «Aquí estaré, siempre estaré aquí...» Suspiro mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacia aquella chica tan extraña preguntándose si estaría bien tratar de hacerla feliz.

A la mañana siguiente el instituto estaba lleno de personas calentando, preparándose para las carreras, otras ensayando los pasos de las coreografías y el grupo de la enfermería logro salir adelante gracias a Ishida que logro suplantar al encargado desaparecido. Mientras Rukia iba tranquilamente a su "encuentro" con Ichigo—.¿Estas aquí?—pregunto al ver que el tejado estaba en su mayoría vacío.

—¡Hola!—le dijo mientras bajaba de la casetilla en donde estaba la puerta—.Es un buen día, ¿no?—le pregunto mientras en el fondo se escuchaban los ruidos de alguna de las carreras.

—Bastante—respondió mientras le tendía la mano para que la ayudara a subir. La vista era impresionante, se podía ver todo el instituto sin dificultad y al fondo se veían unos arboles de cerezo del parque que estaba cerca.

—¿No tienes que participar?—pregunto mientras que con su mano señalaba la carrera de tres piernas que estaba a punto de terminar varios metros abajo.

—No realmente—dijo recordando como Toshiro le había dicho que no tenia que ir—mi amigo es el encargado de la enfermería y...—se detuvo al darse cuenta de como Ichigo se le quedaba viendo tan detenidamente—.Debo de estar aburriéndote.

—Sigue, cuéntame mas—le pidió con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Y así lo hizo, le conto sobre Toshiro y como había logrado librarse de tener que participar, le hablo de tantas cosas que le habían pasado en esos días y él le prestaba atención, no la llego a interrumpir solo asentía de vez en cuando, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo interesado que estaba por todo su relato. «Déjame escucharla por mas tiempo.» Pensó Ichigo sin dejar de escucharla por un segundo.

* * *

><p><p>

**Muchas gracias de verdad a las chicas que dejaron rewiew en el capitulo anterior, hicieron a una escritora muy feliz.**

**El proximo capitulo creo que estara el jueves, intentare subirlo antes, pero tengo unos compromisos y no se si me dara tiempo.**

**¿Que tal un rewiew?**

**Saludos, Jess**


	3. A present

**¡Lo logre! No se como, pero lo logre :D**

**Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo**

* * *

><p>—Sabes Ichigo—le dijo mientras observaban el atardecer. Era increíble como su amistad había crecido en esa semana que acababa de pasar, solían estar en todos sus momentos libros charlando de cualquier cosa y hasta Rukia había empezado a saltarse algunas clases (con la ayuda de Toshiro) para quedarse junto a aquel chico por el que su corazón latía fuertemente—.No voy a poder venir en estos próximos días—la tristeza se percibía en su voz.<p>

—¿Porque?—pregunto volviéndola a ver con aquella mirada. «Esa estúpida y melancólica mirada» De lo poco que sabia de su amigo era que esa mirada siempre volvía, y cada vez era cuando tenia que quedarse solo. Podía notar lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero realmente no sabia el porque; nunca consiguió que le dijera.

—El paseo de los de segundo empieza mañana—ya no se extrañaba del poco conocimiento sobre los asuntos de su mismo grado que tenia Ichigo, considerando lo poco que iba a clases no era nada de raro; pero en cierto modo estaba decepcionada—.Volvemos el 14.

—Cuatro días—dijo pensativo mirando el naranja del atardecer. «Serán unos cuatro días muy tranquilos.» Pensó decepcionado—.Justo para mi cumpleaños—dijo sin pensar. «¿Mi cumpleaños?» Se pregunto a si mismo un poco confuso, ¿porque mencionaba eso?

—Es bueno saberlo—le dijo sonriente mientras se alegraba de al fin conocer algo mas de ese pelinaranja. «Ahora solo debo de conseguirle algo bueno» Pensó mientras en su mente se preguntaba que le podría gustar a Ichigo. Claro que lo conocía muy poco y no sabia muy bien que le gustaba, bueno a parte de reírse de ella, pero eso no ayudaba.

Paso los siguientes minutos pensando en que clase de regalo le gustaría y cada vez desechaba la idea, tenia que ser algo verdaderamente bueno.

—¿En que piensas?—le pregunto curioso mientras que con uno de sus dedos le tocaba la frente a Rukia.

—En como vas a sobrevivir sin mi en estos días—dijo divertida, aunque en sus adentros se preguntaba que haría en estos días sin poder verlo.

—Serán unos días muy relajantes—le dijo molestándola, él sabia que la iba a volver a ver.

Rukia estuvo a punto de contestarle algo no tan agradable, cuando su celular se lo impidió. Era Renji, recordándole que ella le había prometido ir a comprar unas cosas con él—.Perfecto—añadió sarcástica—,debo irme. ¿No quieres venir?—le pregunto mientras que con prisa guardaba algunos de sus cuadernos en su bolso. Aunque sabia que él rechazaría su invitación.

—Y-yo tengo que esperar un poco mas. Cuídate en ese paseo-Rukia asintió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos idiota!—le dijo y finalmente salió por aquella puerta. Ichigo no le quito los ojos de encima y solo cuando la vio salir, puso su mano en la mejilla que la chica había besado. La sentía caliente y si se hubiera visto se habría sorprendido de lo rojo que estaba.

—Te voy a extrañar—dijo mirando al cielo mientras sentía ese extraño vacío en su pecho. «¿Que me esta pasando?» Suspiro a la vez en la que se acostaba en una de las bancas que estaban ahí—.Serán unos días muy largos—se dijo.

Y así comenzaron esos cuatro días. No sin antes decir que Rukia logro conseguir el regalo perfecto luego de arrastrar a Renji por toda la ciudad. Fueron unos días tranquilos, justo como Ichigo había dicho, Rukia disfruto de sus días fuera del instituto y lejos de todos sus exámenes y tareas, pero sin dejar de pensar en cierto pelinaranja en un tejado a muchos kilómetros de ahí, ese paseo mas que ser para que los estudiantes se relajaran; era para que sus profesores se relajaran, buenos dos de los tres que iban lo hicieron. Mientras que en un tejado Ichigo dormía con su camisa abierta dejando entrar un poco la brisa. Después de todo esos días no fueron tan largos, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en sus casas preparándose para volver a clases el día siguiente.

—Ya volví hermano—dijo la pelinegra mientras buscaba con la vista a su hermano.

—Bienvenida a casa Rukia—le respondió él saliendo de la cocina—¿Vas a comer algo?—le pregunto para rápidamente volver a entrar en la cocina. Ella se acerco hasta donde su hermano preparaba la cena y se sentó en el desayunador.

—Claro—le dijo con una sonrisa—¿Podría desempacar primero?—le pregunto, a lo que Byakuya respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, para seguir concentrado en la cena.

Rukia sin perder mas tiempo corrió a su habitación y tiro su maleta en algún lado de su cuarto. Rápidamente se acerco a su escritorio y saco una pequeña cajita azul de uno de sus cajones. Ya mas tranquila saco el regalo con mucho cuidado; era un collar, la cadena era de varias tiras de cuero y el dije era un ala con pequeñas argollas en el. «Espero que le guste.» Pensó guardando el collar en su lugar y sintiendo como su corazón latía velozmente. Volvió a ver el regalo y sonrió levemente, para luego bajar a cenar.

Al día siguiente y luego de unas muy aburridas clases (Toshiro estuvo fuera arreglando lo de su ausencia al festival deportivo), finalmente sonó la campana y Yoruichi los dejo salir, no sin antes decirles que pensaran en ideas para el festival escolar. Rukia nerviosa tomo su regalo y fue hasta donde el pelinaranja la esperaba con ansias.

Con una calma poco habitual en ella, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ichigo acostado en la banca que días atrás le había pedido (rogado) a Urahara que pusiera.

—¿Estas durmiendo?—le pregunto a Ichigo mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Rukia?—pregunto al reconocer la voz y al verla en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba para darle campo a Rukia en la banca.

—Veo que sobreviviste sin mi—le dijo divertida sentándose a su lado. Él asintió con una mirada completamente diferente a la habitual, esta era completamente alegre; casi como si la hubiera extrañado—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—le dijo ofreciéndole la cajita, intentando ocultar los nervios que la estaban matando.

—¡Gracias!—tomo la caja con una sonrisa—Me sorprende que lo recordaras—dijo él abriendo su regalo. «Ni siquiera yo lo recordaba» Al verlo se quedo unos segundos observando, pero rápidamente se lo puso sonriente.

—Como crees que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños—añadió con una sonrisa distraída y un poco roja—.Por cierto, ¿te gusta?—le pregunto con un poco de miedo.

Él tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de ella y lo acerco para luego depositar un dulce beso en su frente—.Me encanta—le respondió suavemente poniendo su frente en la de ella.

Permanecieron así hasta que Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo rápidamente de ella—.Disculpa—murmuro mucho mas rojo de lo posible, escuchando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. «¿Que me sucede?» Pensó viendo el lugar vacío en que debería de estar Rukia, deseando que su estupidez no arruinara su amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora cosas que no tienen que ver con el capitulo que nadie lee:<strong>

**Este capitulo, este maldito capitulo me hizo tener tantas dudas (que todavia tengo), espero que entiendan lo que queria dar a entender en el. Luuuuu muchas gracias por todo, sin duda sin tu ayuda nada de esto estaria asi de hermoso :3 :3 :3 (los corazones no sirven u.u)**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus rewiews, y gracias a Pastelito y a Fer (ya que no les puedo agraceder por PM lo seguire haciendo aqui)**

**De verdad que todos sus rewiews me motivan a seguir adelante con esta rara historia. El proximo capitulo estara el lunes, claro con mucha suerte.**

**Las quiere, Jess :3**


	4. Sorry, I m afraid

**¡Perdooon! No saben cuanta vergüenza tengo, pero entre las fiestas de navidad y el año nuevo no he tenido tiempo de nada u.u**

**En fin aqui les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia...**

**Por cierto, ¿han leido Orange Marmalade? Se las recomiendo, una de mis historias favoritas del ichiruki :D  
>Esta novela va dedicada a mi amiga Ichirukiyui (Luuu) :3<strong>

* * *

><p>—Realmente creo que deberías hablarle, ¿sabes? Tampoco hizo algo verdaderamente malo—le dijo Rangiku mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro. Había huido luego de que Ichigo la besara en su frente y gracias a su "valentía" habían pasado unos muy molestos días desde la última vez que hablo con él.<p>

—Lo sé—dijo para luego suspirar. Era cierto que él no había hecho nada malo, mas bien fue bueno ¿no? Él simplemente le agradeció por el regalo—.¿Pero que se supone que le diga, que tengo que hacer cuando me pongo nerviosa y le tenga que hablar?—Rangiku la miro decepcionada, de verdad que lo estaba pensando demasiado. «Quiero hablarle.» Deseaba hacerlo, ya no le bastaba con verlo en el tejado, necesitaba ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos melancólicos a los que se había acostumbrado, tenía que escuchar su voz, pero no podía...

—¿No crees que estas así por que te diste cuenta de algo mas?—le preguntó con mas paciencia de la que tenía, sabía que si le decía que estaba exagerando solo iba a lograr empeorarlo todo y realmente no quería arruinarle todo a ese chico misterioso—.¿Y si tienes miedo de lo que ese beso les pueda ocasionar? Tal vez te diste cuenta de que algo cambio aquí—le dijo y puso su mano sobre el pecho de la pelinegra, justo sobre su corazón. «¿Mi corazón?» Pensó, y la verdad es que ya lo sabía. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, sabía que su obsesión con Ichigo no era pura curiosidad, era algo mas, algo que no iba a aceptar.

—Puede ser...—le dijo pensativa a lo que la chica rubia sonrió triunfante, ese sin duda era un gran avance.

—Solo ve a verlo en el siguiente descanso—le dijo mientras que con su mano se limpiaba el vestido de la obra—.Dale una oportunidad—añadió con una gran sonrisa agarrando su bolso y ayudando (o mas bien jalando a la fuerza) a Rukia a levantarse—.Solo prométeme que le vas a ir a ver, ¿si? Sonríe Rukia, es el festival escolar—le dijo a lo que Rukia solo pudo asentir insegura de poder cumplir esa promesa y viendo como su amiga se iba atrás de un pobre Toshiro que iba pasando por ahí.

«Claro que quiero verlo.» Pensaba entre suspiros, pero había huido tan fácilmente, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? "¡Hey Ichigo! Tanto tiempo, solo ignoremos lo que paso en tu cumpleaños y sigamos con nuestras vidas. Por cierto estoy insegura con lo que siento por ti, así que mejor no te acerques mucho." Negó con su cabeza, era completamente ridículo. «Tengo muchas que hacer.» Se dijo internamente tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de aquel tejado y principalmente de ese pelinaranja que seguramente esperaba a que ella cruzara por esa puerta. «Si quiere verme, que baje él.» Pensó muy obstinadamente mientras daba un pequeño paseo por el patio donde solía comer con Renji y claro, donde estaba la mejor vista del tejado de los de tercero. ¿El patio? Se preguntaba observando a su alrededor, al parecer su propio subconsciente la había llevado al lugar donde comenzó todo.  
>«Solo un vistazo.» Pensó un poco curiosa y con su vista busco a la fuente de todos sus pensamientos. Podía verlo agarrado a la verja, con su cara golpeando levemente el frió metal del que estaba hecho y con su pelo naranja siendo mecido con el viendo; o tal vez su cara miraba hacía abajo, tratando de verla. No podía decirlo y tampoco quería saberlo, pero un sentimiento de tristeza la estaba invadiendo. ¿Acaso estaba siendo cruel? Una parte de si le decía que lo hacía, él siempre estaba solo y ahora lo estaba aún mas, esperando por alguien que no sabía si volver.<p>

—¡Rukia!—un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos y su vista se dirigía hacía Mashiro que venía corriendo hacía ella sin importarle lo que le pudiese pasar a su traje de Maid. ¡Claro! Era el festival escolar y habían elegido hacer un café (en contra de su voluntad). Y ahora debía de ser su turno en atender a los clientes.

—¿Es mi turno?—le pregunto a la chica cuando la logro alcanzar y ella entre su cansancio logró asentir con dificultades—. Gracias—le dijo para volver a su salón no sin antes darle un vistazo rápido al pelinaranja en el techo. «Perdóname Ichigo.» Pensó y siguió caminando mientras los vuelos de su vestido se movían conforme caminaba.

Luego de unos minutos logró llegar y comenzó a atender a los visitantes junto a todas sus demás compañeras, mientras que algunos de los hombres atendían a las mujeres o se encargaban de la comida. La peor de las ideas diría ella, debía de soportar todo lo que los clientes le dijeran y tenía que ser linda y dulce con cada uno de ellos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero debía de sonreír y seguir trabajando.

—¿Quien tuvo esta maldita idea?—le preguntó Toshiro furioso cuando ella fue por un café. Aunque él se encargaba de preparar el café tenia que vestir traje entero como todos los demás hombres—.¿No podíamos hacer una simple casa encantada como el año pasado?—esta vez su tono sonó un poco mas decepcionado.

—Tampoco es que yo lo quería—respondió Rukia mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba en ella, y alguien atendería a su molesto cliente—. Odio esto tanto como tú—añadió provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Toshiro.

—No entiendo como gano esta idea—le dijo desinteresadamente mientras le pasaba un café—. Sabes hoy me paso algo muy raro—Rukia lo volvió a ver mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida—mientras que me escondía de Rangiku en le tejado de los de terceros—le pareció que su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos—había un chico con pelo naranja repitiendo tu nombre. ¿Acaso es tu novio?—el chico termino su relato y bebió un muy merecido trago de su café. ¿Había visto a Ichigo? No lo dudo ni un segundo, claro un chico en el tejado con pelo naranja diciendo su nombre; debía ser él.

—¿Esta muy mal? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Te dijo algo?—le dijo un poco alterada a su amigo, deseaba bombardearlo con preguntas. Necesitaba saber que Ichigo estaba bien.

—Cálmate—le dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente—. No pude hablar con él, Rangiku me encontró cuando iba a hacerlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso no se veía muy alegre para no haber estado haciendo nada—tomo otro tragó de café mientras recordaba algo mas sobre el misterioso novio de su amiga. «Rangiku no pareció verlo.» Pensó, pero luego le resto importancia—. Si estas tan preocupada por él, ¿por qué no vas a verle?

Y nuevamente sus inseguridades la atacaron, era como si una bomba llena de preguntas cayera encima suyo cada vez que le insinuaran a ir a ver a Ichigo—. Tengo miedo—le dijo con toda la confianza que le tenía a Toshiro.

—¿A que le temes? No sabes lo que va a pasar y si pasa algo malo no es como si no pudieras arreglarlo—le dijo un poco perdido sin saber muy bien si eso era lo que debía decir, después de todo él no sabía el resto de la historia. «Tiene razón.» Probablemente solo debía de disculparse y si tenia suerte podrían continuar con sus vidas, y lograría arreglar su amistad. Solo tenía que ignorar ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho y listo.

—Gracias—tal vez solo necesitaba escuchar eso. O puede que solo necesitaba tiempo para encerrar esos sentimientos dentro de si... Toshiro contento con el resultado continuo bebiendo de su delicioso café, mientras ella ocultaba todo su miedo y empezaba a practicar su disculpa. «Él solo me estaba agradeciendo.» Se dijo o mas que eso era un intento desesperado de convencerse de que eso era todo.

—Yo te cubro, pero me debes una—le dijo al ver una grandiosa oportunidad de librarse de la molesta Rangiku. «Como ansió que llegué el próximo año.» Pensó mientras veía a su amiga salir corriendo del salón, tal vez el también necesitaba un muy buen descanso. Puso el vaso vació en la basura antes de salir; puede que otro café no estuviera tan mal.

* * *

><p>Estaba desesperado. ¿Desesperado? Podría decir que atormentado, casi volviéndose loco. Había sido su maldita culpa que todo esto estuviera pasando. «Me deje llevar.» Pensó mientras recordaba el beso que le había dado a Rukia en la frente, esa había sido una de sus grandes ideas. ¿Era tan raro el haberlo hecho? No sabía, cuando lo había hecho pensaba que estaba bien; pero ahora estaba confundido. «Rukia debe de odiarme ahora. Muy bien hecho Ichigo.» Caminaba lado a lado en el tejado y ocasionalmente volvía a ver hacía abajo buscando a la pelinegra desesperadamente, continuaba caminando y tocaba el collar que le había regalado días atrás, seguía caminando y observaba su improvisado calendario que había hecho cuando ella dejo de venir. «Cinco días.» Y volvía a repetir todo el proceso, sabía que tenía que parar antes de que se volviera completamente loco; si tan solo pudiera ir a buscarla...<p>

«Seis días.» Pensó mientras veía el Sol ponerse y como abajo comenzaban a preparar todo para la fogata. Esta vez camino hacía su calendario dispuesto a marcar el sexto día cuando un golpe bastante ruidoso llamo su atención. «¿Y ahora quien?» Se preguntaba mientras observaba como la puerta se abría dando paso a una Rukia muy agitaba vestida de maid—. Volviste...—dijo Ichigo en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Una gran sonrisa se creo en su rostro y por un momento sintió la necesidad de llorar—. ¡Perdóname!—le grito mientras se agachaba y traía de vuelta todos los sentimientos de culpa que lo atormentaban.

—¡No, No!—lo interrumpió ella mientras se acercaba mas a él y sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora—. Yo fui la que lo exagero todo y yo fui la inmadura que huí, bueno que he estado huyendo—sus mejillas estaban rojas y el que Ichigo le diera esa sonrisa no le ayudo en nada, y sin duda no ayudaba a ese sentimiento que había encerrado dentro de si. «¿Que me pasa con él?» Se preguntó—. Discúlpame—le dijo mientras en el fondo se escuchaba como los demás estudiantes comenzaban a bailar alrededor del fuego.

Ichigo seguía sonriendo hasta que otra de sus grandes ideas apareció—. ¿Quieres bailar?—le preguntó mientras le ofrecía la mano—. Creo que todavía recuerdo los pasos—le dijo divertido mientras le daba una muy hermosa sonrisa—. Solo es un baile—agregó al ver un poco de duda en sus ojos. «Como negarse.» Pensó Rukia para luego tomar la mano de Ichigo. Y asi, sin tener sus sentimientos claros bailaron en aquel tejado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... No se como ha salido este capitulo, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo :D<strong>

**Muchas gracias Fer por todos tus comentarios y saludos C:**

**Nos leemos el viernes con el último capitulo...**

**¿Me dejan un rewiew? No saben cuanto me motivan a continuar.**

**Jess**


	5. My little and shiny sun

**Logre escribirlo un día antes... Aqui esta el final de Invisible :'C  
>*se esconde audazmente detrás de su computadora*<br>****Para ichirukiyui**

* * *

><p>El viento movía ligeramente su pelo naranja mientras que él jugueteaba con la pluma que tenía su collar, era media mañana y el silencio que reinaba en el instituto era completamente adictivo, casi embriagador. Si cerraba sus ojos podía transportarse hasta los jardines en los que solía almorzar, podía ir hasta las pistas en las que practicaba atletismo y a las canchas en las que jugaba basquetbol; también podía escuchar claramente los pájaros que vivían en las copas de los árboles, entre los que sin duda estaría aquel pájaro que rescato tiempo atrás. Recordaba, recordaba como solía buscar problemas con todos en su aula, los regaños por parte de Urahara y las bromas con Yoruichi, las "travesuras" que hacía tan continuamente y como lo acosaban las de primero. Recordaba lo solo que estaba, lo mal que se sentía al llegar a su casa, pero ¿por qué se sentía así? «De verdad que los recuerdos no me alcanzan.» Pensó luego de dar un gran suspiro, su mano ansiosa siguió jugando con el collar y volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Recordaba el subir a ese tejado, sabía que solo ahí estaba verdaderamente a gusto consigo mismo, sentía que estando ahí podía dejar de huir... ¿Huir? Su cabeza le dolía pero aún así mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. «No es suficiente.» Pensó, deseaba saber más.<p>

—¿Eres el novio de Rukia?—escuchó que preguntaron y se levanto rápidamente. ¿Cuándo entro? No recordaba haber escuchado pasos y mucho menos la puerta abriéndose. Miro confundido a su visitante, un chico un tanto pequeño con pelo blanco y con el uniforme del instituto. «Debe ser de segundo.» Concluyo luego de un momento, claro que los libros que llevaba no lo ayudaron a darse cuenta. Los ojos turquesa del otro lo miraban fijamente, casi expectante por una respuesta. «¿Acaso conoce a Rukia?» Pensó luego de analizar la pregunta que le había hecho.

—No realmente—respondió Ichigo con voz baja, ¿quien era ese chico de pelo blanco?—.¿Eres amigo de Rukia?—pregunto a lo que su visitante solo asintió con su cabeza, realmente no era una persona muy sociable—¿Necesitas algo?—le dijo un poco incomodo por el silencio y principalmente por esos ojos que lo observaban detenidamente (o mejor dicho analizándolo).

—Solo buscaba respuestas—le respondió restándole importancia—. Hace unos días Rukia estaba muy extraña y un poco atemorizada diría yo—le contó tranquilamente—.Solo quería saber si todo estaba bien.

—Supongo que todo esta bien entre nosotros—dijo no muy seguro de si mismo, todo había vuelto a su normalidad y ella no se había vuelto a ir. Pero, ¿estaba todo verdaderamente bien? Sin duda él tenia un extraño sentimiento en como habían terminado las cosas luego de ese baile, pero al menos volvían a ser amigos y compartían el almuerzo que ella traía juntos. Todo estaba perfecto.

Toshiro lo miro no muy confiado de sus palabras, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiarlo—.Si algo pasa solo dime—le dijo al chico misterioso y salió por la puerta tras él. «Algo no esta bien.» Estaba seguro de eso, verdaderamente algo tenía que ir mal con toda esa situación.

Ichigo confundido dejo salir un suspiro y se sentó pesadamente en la banca. De verdad que todo era extraño desde el día en el que conoció a Rukia. El ruido comenzó a aumentar y él volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de recordar algo mas antes de que fuera interrumpido nuevamente. Esta vez recordó lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Rukia alegre de que su tortura había acabado (las clases de física pueden llegar a ser muy malas) caminaba hacia el ya muy conocido tejado donde su amigo esperaba por ella. El recorrido no era tan largo en realidad era bastante corto, pero esta vez sintió como si hubiera recorrido la mitad de Japón. Sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal mientras recordaba como habían bailado días atrás. «Al menos todo esta bien.» Cuando termino la música ella se alejo y cambio el tema rápidamente, y así lo seguía haciendo cada vez que el trataba de tocar el tema. «Puede que algo este mal con mi corazón.» Pensó recordando las palabras de Rangiku sobre los sentimientos que seguía tratando de esconder.<p>

—Quiero hablar contigo—escucho como alguien hablaba y como el viento movía su cabello. ¿Ya estaba en el tejado? Extrañada miro a su alrededor encontrándose a Ichigo con esa mirada melancólica en sus ojos—¿Rukia?—el pelinaranja movía su mano tratando de llamar sus atención.

—¿Qué paso?—le pregunto mientras trataba de recordar como había llegado hasta ahí sin haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres ir al jardín?—la pregunta la sorprendió, jamás había pensado que Ichigo le preguntaría eso y mucho menos que sería él quien tomara la iniciativa. Asintió levemente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en su mente comenzaba a imaginarse todos los lugares que podrían visitar y nuevamente ese sentimiento se libero—. Tu primero—le dijo Ichigo al estar junto a la puerta y ella alegremente salió por la puerta.

Rukia lo miro confundida mientras el ponía sus manos en el aire, casi como si hubiera una pared invisible que le impidiera continuar. «¿Es un mimo?» Se preguntaba mientras veía como el pelinaranja cogía impulso y corría hacia esa pared... Y como no fuera lo suficientemente extraño él "choco" contra lo que sea que impidiera su salida y aterrizo en el frió piso de concreto del tejado. «Demasiado bueno para ser un mimo.» Pensó antes de salir corriendo hacia Ichigo que la esperaba con una mirada triste—.¿Estas bien?—le pregunto sentándose junto a él en el piso.

—No puedo dejar este lugar—le dijo y su mano cálida llego hasta la mejilla de Rukia. Ella trató de interrumpirlo pero la mirada que tenia en sus ojos hizo que parara—.Yo simplemente desperté en este lugar, no recordaba nada de lo que me había pasado y mucho menos recordaba nada sobre mí. Luego de un tiempo perdía mi consciencia y volvía a despertar, y así se repetía. Poco después recordé mi nombre—su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Rukia, pero sus ojos no se atrevían a verla—. No recordaba como llegue aquí y mucho menos como quede atascado en este lugar.

—¿De que hablas Ichigo?—le pregunto molesta, pensando que era una broma. Pero él simplemente ignoro su pregunta.

—He estado aquí por años, o al menos eso creo—observaba las nubes pasar por encima de ellos—. Mi sentido del tiempo esta roto. No puedo sentirlo y mucho menos recordarlo, es como si no existiera para mi.

—¡¿Que clase de broma es esta?!—le pregunto mientras se levantaba rápidamente, no estaba molesta, simplemente no podía creer que fuera verdad. «Ríete Ichigo, ríete y dime que es una broma.» Pero eso no pasó, él simplemente se levanto y siguió con su relato.

—He visto por lo menos cinco festivales escolares, o por lo menos esos son los que recuerdo—Rukia sintió como su corazón dejo de latir y como su mundo comenzaba a desmantelarse poco a poco. No podía ser verdad lo que le estaba diciendo, simplemente no podía ser verdad—. Y entonces tu llegaste—por primera vez la vio, sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lagrimas. En ese momento Rukia perdió el control de su cuerpo, solo podía escuchar—. Había estado solo por años, sin nadie con quien hablar y ahora tú no me dejabas. Y gracias a eso pude recordar una gran parte de lo que paso.

—¿Re-recordar?—le preguntó, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo. Mas miedo del que había tenido nunca.

—Si—le dijo—. Yo mismo me suicide aquí, este lugar fue el último en el que estuve con vida—esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para ella. «¿Él... esta?» Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía aceptarlo, pero unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos—. Mi reloj se rompió en este lugar, las manecillas giran sin sentido alguno obligándome a estar aquí. Solo por siempre... No es que nadie me ignore o me odien, es solo que no me pueden ver—las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro—. Pero no me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Fue mi elección el terminar mi vida aquí, después de todo, aunque no recuerdo el motivo. Solamente quisiera mas tiempo para poder estar contigo—su tono de voz era mas bajo cada vez y las lagrimas eran mayores.

—Ichigo...—dijo casi en un susurro Rukia momentos antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, podía sentir su piel bajo sus brazos pero él estaba frio, casi congelado y si lo hubiera visto, se habría dado cuenta que estaba desapareciendo. «¡No voy a dejarte ir! No ahora, no sin decirte lo que siento.» Ichigo le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente y coloco su cabeza a un lado de la de ella.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y una pequeña brisa atravesaba las piernas de Ichigo—. Al principio era doloroso el no saber que pasaba, luego simplemente me volvió insensible a todo. Pero tu me hiciste recuperar ese sentimiento que había perdido, cuando hablaba contigo, cuando esperaba tu regreso, cuando recordaste mi cumpleaños. Todo eso me hizo cambiar y finalmente me doy cuenta—a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera cerca de ella, su voz era tan baja casi como un susurro—. Cuando me hablabas de lo que te pasaba, cuando simplemente te quejabas de los profesores, cuando me contabas sobre lo que hacías en clases, cuando me hablabas de este instituto; era como si yo mismo estuviera viviendo el tiempo que no pude pasar aquí. Pero ya se acabo—las lagrimas de Ichigo mojaban su hombro pero ella solo lo sujetaba mas y mas—. Las manecillas de reloj que me tenían aquí van a parar y solo quiero que sepas unas cosa.

Rukia se separó un poco de su abrazo solo para ver que sus pies ya había desaparecido. ¿De verdad esa era la última vez que iba a hablar con el chico que amaba?—. ¡No puede irte aún!—ella lloraba amargamente y él solo coloco su frente junto a la de ella.

—Lo que hizo que las manecillas se detuvieran, lo único que quiero que sepas, mi mayor secreto...

—¡No tienes que decirlo!—le dijo mientras veía como desaparecía un poco cada vez—. ¡Yo todavía tengo mucho que decirte! ¡Tengo que decirte lo que siento!—Ichigo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y luego beso su frente tiernamente.

—No tienes que decirme nada mas, ya hiciste mas de lo que podías hacer—con su mano ahora fría limpio sus lagrimas—. Me diste mi libertad Rukia. Gracias por todo—le dijo—. Te amo, siempre lo haré—le dijo antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Rukia cayo de rodillas en el piso, las lagrimas caían sin parar y sentía como su corazón se partía a la mitad; ese hermoso atardecer se convirtió en una horrible tormenta para ella—. Yo también te amo—dijo a la nada entre sollozos.

Pero para él; ella era su sol, su pequeño y radiante sol, luego de muchas tormentas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo... De verdad me duele haber terminado esta historia, pero debía de hacerlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que la han estado leyendo desde el comienzo y también a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, se los agradezco en el alma. También muchas gracias a ichirukiyui que me ha ayudado con los primeros capítulos y con los que sin su ayuda esto no seria tan hermoso. ¡Te amodoro!<strong>

**Datos importantes sobre este fic:  
>Esta historia esta basada (o al menos su final) en una de las rutas del juego otome "Hatoful Boyfriend", este solo fue mi intento de adaptación y mi amado Toshiro esta basado en varios de los personajes de ese juego.<br>Bueno solo queria decir eso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero volver a encontrarlos a todos en algún futuro o en alguna otra historia.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica, Jess :3**


End file.
